A little walk
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Rio goes to the store, but something happens. Kaito sees her and goes helps her. Sorry, bad summary. Diamondshipping fanfic and a possible OOC story. enjoy!


**Hey everyone! I'm super sorry I couldn't update yesterday because I had to finished my math and English homework and then I need to go perform at a concert. XD Didn't get home till nine! Anyways on with the story!**

**A snowy mid-evening at the Kamishiro residence…**

"Ryoga, what would you like for dinner?" Rio asked from the kitchen.

"Alright, well I'm going to go get some food from the store, alright?" Rio said as she put on a white coat on.

"Alright, but be careful and I'm going to go over to Yuma's house." Ryoga yelled.

Rio smiled and walked out the door. "I wonder what I should get."

**A little while later…**

Rio took a deep breath and looked around and stopped. There was an eerie noise. She slowly backed away. "Ryoga?"

There was a scratching noise. Rio walked back and tripped over a large rock and slammed her head on the back of a wall. "Ow…" She said. She shook her head trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her head. She slowly stood up and placed her hand on the back of her head and winced at the pain. She slowly sunk to the ground and sighed.

**Somewhere not so far…**

"Got it Tou-san." Kaito said to his father. The Tenjo family was taking a little winter walk around the town.

"Nii-san, what should we do?" Haruto asked with a small smile.

Kaito looked at him and smiled a very small smile; in fact it wasn't even a smile to anybody except Haruto. "I don't-" Kaito started but stopped when he saw a person just sitting in the snow in this weather and the person looked very familiar. "I'll be right back. You guys go on without me. I'll catch up with you two later."

Dr. Faker opened his mouth to say something but felt a tug at his hands. He looked down and saw Haruto pulling his hand. Haruto shook his head and Dr. Faker knew what he meant and sighed. "Alright Kaito, we'll see you at the tower." He said as the two continued there walk.

Kaito nodded and walked over to the person and realized it was Rio. He quickened his pace and stood in front of her. "Rio, what are you doing here?"

Rio slowly looked up and saw Kaito. "I… was on my way to the story."

"Then what are you doing sitting on the ground?" Kaito asked.

"You don't need to know." She said as she slowly stood but immediately collapsed.

Kaito knelt down and placed his hand on her forehead. It was super cold. He observed her face and it was slightly paled. "Rio, are you alright?"

Rio nodded slowly nodded and stood up. She was about to fall but Kaito caught her. Rio looked at him. "Put me down I'm perfectly fine." She said quietly.

Kaito shook his head and put her down. Rio looked at him and started to walk away but fell again. Kaito ran to her side and gently brushed the snow off her face. He helped her up and looked at her straight in the eyes "Rio, what's wrong?"

Rio looked up to him, but felt her vision blur. Her eyelids started to feel very heavy and felt herself lose herself pass out.

"Rio!" Kaito said worriedly as her eyelids closed and she fell forward into his arms. "Rio! Wake up." He said but she didn't even stir at all. Kaito looked at her and sighed. There was no use of waking her up, she was out. He scooped her up in his arms and started his walk to her house. He knocked at the door, but there wasn't anyone home. Kaito looked down at the person in his arms and sighed. His only option was to take her to his house. So he got up and made the trek to his house. Kaito felt a motion coming from her, she was snuggling against him. He widened his eyes and surprise and decided to focus his walk ahead of him.

**When they arrive at the Tenjo's House…**

Kaito knocked on the door and the door quickly opened. Haruto was standing in the doorway. "Nii-san where-" but stopped when he saw Rio in his brother's arms. "Nii-san, you didn't-"

"Haruto, don't think like that." Kaito said as he walked inside and headed up the stairs.

Haruto looked at his brother as he shut the door. "Should I tell Otou-san?"

"Yes." Kaito said from the stairs.

Haruto nodded and ran off to find his father. Once he found his father stirring a pot, he walked over to him. "Otou-san, Kaito brought over his girlfriend."

Dr. Faker dropped his spoon and slowly turned around. "Girlfriend?"

Haruto nodded. Dr. Faker looked at his youngest son and started heading for the stairs.

**Upstairs…**

Kaito slowly opened the door leading to his room. He walked over to his bed and gently placed Rio on the bed. He slowly took of her jacket and shoes and placed it on a seat near his bed. He placed the blanket on top of her and sighed. Then Dr. Faker came in. "Kaito… why did you bring your girlfriend-"

"She isn't my girlfriend. I saw her and she looked hurt, and she fainted. No one was at her home and the only thing I could was to bring her over." Kaito interrupted.

Dr. Faker slowly nodded. "Don't you think you should contact her family?"

Kaito nodded and looked back at her and walked out of the room pulling his father out too. He grabbed a phone and dialed Ryoga's number.

"Hello?"

"Ryoga? It's Kaito-"Kaito started.

"Not right now. I'm busy." Ryoga said.

"It's about Rio." Kaito said.

"What about her." Ryoga asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me and she fainted." Kaito said.

"Where is she?" Ryoga asked.

"My place." Kaito answered.

"I'm on my way." Ryoga said and hung up.

Kaito put the phone back and went back to his room. "Rio, what in the world did you did you do?"

Rio heard Kaito's voice and slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

Kaito walked over towards her and sat on a chair next to his bed. "At my house."

"Kaito... how did I… get here?" Rio asked slowly.

"I brought you over, Ryoga wasn't home and I couldn't leave you there." Kaito said.

Rio smile and slowly got up. She rubbed the back of her head and she was feeling a little better.

"Rio, what happened?" Kaito asked.

Rio looked at him, "I tripped and slammed my head against a wall."

Kaito looked at her until the door opened. "Rio! Are you alright?" Ryoga asked.

Rio looked at him and nodded. She gazed back to Kaito and then to her brother and smiled.

"Let's go." Ryoga said.

Rio nodded and got up a little too quickly and fell into Kaito's arms. Rio blushed and got out of his arms. "Um… thank you Kaito-kun. Ryoga, you go down first, I'll come down once I get ready alright?"

Ryoga looked at her and sighed and walked out the door closing the door behind him as he left.

Rio placed her jacket on and put her shoes on. She then walked over to Kaito and smiled. "Thank you Kaito." Rio said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled. She ran out the door and carefully walked down the stairs and walked over to Ryoga. "Let's go! Bye Haruto, tell Kaito I said bye alright?" Rio said as she walked out the door with her brother following behind her.

Kaito sat down at the chair and touched his lips and smiled a very small smile. "You're welcome Rio."

**Story end! Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic! Hey question to all! Any diamondshipping ideas you guys would like for me to write about? Anyways please review!**


End file.
